Lithium remains the most effective medication in the management of bipolar disorder. This agent often causes a variety of side effects leading to its discontinuation and/or to a high rate of noncompliance. This study is a double-blind controlled study of oral inositol for amelioration of lithium-induced side effects. This preliminary investigation is designed to examine a wide range of side effects in order to identify potential targets for inositol action.